


The Battles Between

by DragonDagger



Series: Dream a Little Dream [2]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Testing boundries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-07
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crys has seen the end of one threat, but now must overcome new and old obstacles at the same time. This is book two of a three book series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Crys and Anubis had many conversations in the weeks that passed after the fall of Talpa.  As she spoke Anubis learned that he had been chosen to follow the ways of the Ancient's clan and was now the guardian of the staff.  
  
It suited him and as he wandered the land, Crys stayed with him for a time.  However there was their last morning together when Crys knew that she had to go back to the Ronin.  "I have to go back Anubis."  
  
"I can't say I completely understand.  But if what you say is true then we will meet again and there will be time to deal with ourselves."  Anubis was worried for her.  As the protectorate of the Ancient's staff she had the power and abilities she needed to stay even the demon lord should he come back.  But now she was going back as Crys, it worried him as he knew that she was getting stronger and better at her own defense since she asked Anubis to train her.  But would it be enough?  
  
"I know you are worried about me Anubis, I will stay safe, I don't want you to have to come out of meditation and contemplation for me.  The Ronin will be there and if I have anything to say about it, they will not need you until Lady Kayura shows up and starts causing hell."  Smiling softly she finally gave into her feelings this once and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I promise to behave."  She said as she walked off to the house that held the Ronin Warriors.  It was a short trek as she and Anubis stayed nearby for that reason.  Now Anubis was free to wander as far as he needed to go to train self and mind in the ways of the Ancients.  
  
Anubis smiled as she left knowing that she would be in good hands.  He was going to worry some though about the strange, cocky woman that had been dropped into his life.  He couldn't help but like her and he had a feeling that what he was feeling could turn into something more, if given the chance.  
  
As he walked the other way he calmed himself for the long trip and as he walked that day he found an old temple where he could meditate and learn.  
  
Crys on the other hand had come up to the house and found that there was an overly serious air about the place.  Walking around to the back she tried to find some sign of life when she heard an "Alley oop!"  
  
Turning towards the voice of Kento she saw him and Cye training together and Rowen and Sage off in their own training in their own ways.  She could only smile at this familiar sight as she called out.  "Hi honey, I'm home!"  
  
She was nearly tackled by the four who were pleased to see her again and alive.  "We thought you didn't make it out of the Dynasty until Mia told us that you were wielding the Staff of the Ancients."  Kento told her.  
  
"Yeah, well I was off doing some other necessary things."  She hugged them all happily.  "Tell me, is Ryo still asleep from his encounter with the White Armor?"  She received more strange looks before they answered her with an affirmative.    
  
Sighing with relief she smiled.  "Good, then I am still in time."  Running towards the house she waved at them.  "Ja ne." she called out before she walked in the door to hear typing upstairs in the library and a quiet inside of the house.  Moving up the stairs, she didn't want to see Mia just yet, there was one person she wanted to see before she dealt with all of that.  
  
Looking in on him she could tell that he was about to wake up.  The guys had resumed their training outside and Ryo was merely resting for the moment.  Behind the closed eyes she could almost tell what he was thinking and so answered him.  "Yeah, it was an incredible experience, wasn't it?"  
  
His eyes snapped open at the strange voice in his room, but when he saw Crys he relaxed some.  "Was that really you I saw there?  Inside of Talpa?"  He asked quietly, he was still tired and it was obvious that he was still trying to assimilate his recent adventures since the pace didn't leave him much time to do much else but fight and rest when possible.  
  
Nodding she smiled.  "That was me all right.  You were needed Ryo, I knew that your battle wasn't over and that a small part of you still wanted to fight on.  However you were tired, and tired of all the fighting and that small period for reflection was all you needed to put the fight back in you."  
  
"Well I'm glad you made it out of the Dynasty ok.  We've been kinda worried since you didn't show up after the battle."  Mia startled them both by appearing at Crys's side and commenting.  
  
"Your up Ryo.  Good the others will be glad to hear it."  As she turned away to go downstairs to prepare dinner she barely caught Crys's words as she took up her conversation with Ryo again.    
  
"Ryo, you especially need to remember that not all battles are of the body.  In fact most battles are won or lost even before they are fought with physical weapons as the mind is the telling factor."  She sat across from him and as she entered the room, the small Kanji sphere that contained the power of Ryo's armor registered her entrance with a small glow.  She cocked an eyebrow at it and the glow vanished.  
  
Ryo could only watch the exchange in amused amazement.  He knew that his armor protected him, but here was someone that seemed to be able to handle the power of the armor with a calm intensity he had seen in his friends.  
  
As they continued to talk he kept that in mind and wondered just exactly who this woman was that didn't have any powers, but could wield the Ancient's staff.  Had no special abilities or life experiences to tell of, and yet could handle the power of the Armor's with quiet authority.  
  
As they talked for a little longer Crys finally left Ryo with his own thoughts and headed down stairs.  As she found Mia in the kitchen she had a mildly worried look on her face that instantly put Mia on her guard.  "Ryo?"


	2. 2

"Ryo's fine Mia, it's just that I know what is coming up in the next few days and you need to be ready to handle some stiff emotional backlash."  She headed out the door when Ryo looked out and saw Cye doing a handstand, using Kento for a base.  
  
As the day progressed Ryo was kept resting as he took the brunt of the attack on Talpa.  The others were in much better shape and so they were all eager to look after him and help however they could.  
  
As evening came Crys knew that two of the guys were due back from a quick grocery run into town when she timed it something odd impinged on her senses.  She couldn't tell if it was just her getting used to the odd pong that the evil of the Dynasty seemed to give off, or whether she was gaining some genuine abilities by her stay here in this universe but whatever it was, it set her on edge.  
  
Trying to play it cool was not as easy as it looked for her and as she tried to stay calm, she knew that the others were in trouble.  "Sarenbou."  She hissed softly.  She could feel Anubis wondering what was going on and realized that he had been meditating when she felt the trouble.  Reassuring thoughts were sent his way as she fielded strange looks and questions from those still in the house.  
  
"It's nothing guys, I just think that we should all be on our guards for a while."  Waving off the need for complete worry the two missing Ronin walked in the door looking about as deflated as week old road kill.  
  
"You met Sarenbou."  Was her only comment to the surprised pair.  
  
"How'd you know?"  Sage asked  
  
"I already told you guys that I already know this time line.  I know what he is after too.  He is after Ryo's white armor."  Looking over at Mia she asked.  "Mia, you have the most sway with Ryo.  Keep him from fighting Sarenbou if at all possible.  He isn't ready to take that monster on yet."  
  
From the look in the other woman's eyes she knew that Mia had already made that assumption.  Looking to the guys she knew that they were already made up in mind that they would protect Ryo.  
  
"Ryo has to fight him some time.  I just want him to be stronger than he is right now.  That fight with Talpa and his first run with the Inferno armor took more out of him than he is ready to admit.  It is going to take a lot out of you all too.  But with Ryo's nature and the nature of the armor, it is going to hit him a lot harder once he realizes that in order to fight he has to take your powers from you to create the Inferno."  
  
As she sat and calmly explained the nature and the power of the armor, she realized that they weren't quite ready to believe her on the entire tale.  However they knew Ryo well enough to trust her when she said that he would try to fight before he was ready.  As they didn't want to see their friend and leader hurt they agreed with her for the time to let her help direct the fights and plan the battles to come.  
  
Surprisingly enough she kept out of the actual planning.  She only gave them the information she thought they would need to plan the battle out and then backed out of the circle to let Mia and the others do the actual planning.  
  
When she was asked for her opinion she shrugged.  "I can not interfere too much.  My code forbids me to interfere with another timeline unless I am asked to help.  I have been asked to help only so far as to give the information you all will need to win your battles.  It is entirely up to you how you use that information in the future."  
  
"Just be careful.  Sarenbou is a deadly enemy and will be difficult to defeat.  But rest assured, if you all stick together, it will happen."  
  
As she retreated to the room Mia prepared for her for the night she knew that by morning most of the battle would be decided.  As she started the meditation that Anubis had ingrained in her she thought about everything she had been through.  She was a coward when it came to battle.  She hated fighting and she hurt far too easily since she had stopped fighting.  
  
She was slowly regaining her strength to withstand pain, torture and battle.  But it was a strength she would have rather been able to do without.  "Oh Anubis, where are you?"  She asked to the sky as she looked out of the window.  
  
Little did she know, but Mia had followed her upstairs and was listening just outside of her door.  As Crys had left the living area Mia knew that something was troubling the young woman.  Trying to find out information about Crys was harder than finding out information about the enemies they were fighting.    
  
Now she had an idea that perhaps Crys liked Anubis a lot.  If that was the case then it was quite possible that the Warlords were all alive, especially if the Ronin all survived Talpa's destruction.  The question now was whether or not Anubis, and more importantly Crys were still wholly on their side or not.  
  
Knowing how closed Crys could be about her past and about events that were taking place in her world.  It was still hard to believe at times that Crys was from another world.  But as they listened to her and found that she was right in her assessments of the situations, she knew that the woman was slowly gaining their complete trust.  
  
As Mia moved on from the room she was surprised to see Ryo moving about and out of his room.  As she raised her eyebrow in question of why he was up and about Ryo shrugged.  "Why are you up Ryo, you should be resting."    
  
"I heard you up here and I was wondering why you had stopped at Crys's door.  She's making you curious and if my advice is worth anything, you'll leave her alone when she wants to be alone."  
  
Mia almost took umbrage at the comment when Ryo interrupted her.  "I am not too worried about what I have seen about her.  However there is still a lot we don't know about her and with her being gone for so long after that battle with Talpa, we don't know what she is capable of now."  
  
That shut Mia down for a few moments as she chewed on that thought.  She had welcomed the woman who was still helping them back into her home without any questions.  The guys still basically trusted her but apparently Ryo had seen something in Crys during his last talk with her that would make her a potential danger to them all if she were pushed too far.  
  
Ryo grabbed a quick bite to eat and then headed back to bed.  Even if he wouldn't admit it to his friends, he was still wiped out from that run in with Talpa and the ending of the battle.  
  
What he didn't notice was that his friends were gone from the house.  As he slept Crys was in the other room trying to time how long it would take for Sarenbou to come for Ryo.  
  
She knew how long the guys had been gone and she also knew that it took some time for them to get to the spot on the highway where they would meet up with Sarenbou.  Until then she would just keep an eye on the skies and especially for any odd lighting and the moon for reflections.  
  
She only hoped that the guys wouldn't overtax their strength in trying to keep Ryo safe now that they knew what they were up against.  She could also only hope that Sarenbou would not learn of how they found out about him.  She wanted to help more but she knew that these trials before the next battle with Talpa were going to be all-important.  
  
Calling on the small amount of power that the staff had left her with she quietly left the house and headed towards the Lake of the Mitama.  She knew that she would need the Jewell and if she could get it before Talpa was aware that the Ronin knew of it then that would be score one for them all.  
  
Little did she know though that as she left she was being watched by Mia, who could only wonder why she was leaving at that particular time when they were all headed into danger.  
  
The woman however reassured herself that this stranger to them all had mentioned several times that she knew this time line, even with her interference the generalities had not changed.  After they got back from defeating Sarenbou she was going to have to have a long talk with them all about how far they were going to trust the woman that kept fading in and out of their lives.  
  
Running faster than she had thought possible Crys arrived at the Lake of the Mitama faster than she had originally thought.  She thanked the Kamis that there was a map stand just outside of town where she could get a map and directions to the lake.  Looking down she felt a hand on her shoulder.    
  
Startled she grabbed the wrist and twisting a bit to throw her weight into the throw she tossed the hand's owner over her shoulder.  As he landed in front of her he was smirking as she was breathing heavily still crouched from her throw in another ready position to fight if need be.  
  
When she realized who it was she smiled and relaxed a bit.  "Baka, you should know better than to go sneaking up on people like that in the dead of the night."  
  
"Yes, but women who don't know this area should not be out wandering either."  He chuckled even as she growled at him.  It was then that he noticed that she was not unarmed and that her blade was cleverly hidden in the folds of her shirt at her back.  
  
"I am here to get something that will be very important in the battles to come.  I need your help to get it."  She finally dropped her guard the rest of the way, trusting that it was indeed Anubis.  
  
"You wouldn't be referring to this lake now would you?"  Anubis teased her lightly.  
  
"No.  I can't tell you about it either until we are safe.  If any one that would be spying on us found out that I know about this then both of our lives would be in danger more than they already are."  She looked down saddened again.  
  
"And I am not ready to lose you yet."  She whispered.  
  
Anubis was slightly taken aback at the admission that she cared beyond the gratefulness she had shown in the weeks before she left him again.  Nodding he faced the lake and asked.  "So what is it that we need to do Crys?"  
  
Pleased that she had his support even when he shouldn't even be this close to the Ronin she pointed down to the lake.  "In the middle of that lake is a Temple of the Ancients.  We need to uncover that temple and enter it.  To do all that we will need the power of the Ancient's staff.  
  
Anubis nodded and as they walked down the path to the temple that was created by the parting of the waters of the lake he saw that she had been telling the truth about the temple in the lake and was more inclined to believe her about the other pieces of information she was dropping so mysteriously.  
  
When they reached the temple entrance it was obvious what needed to be done to gain entrance.  When they touched the stairs Crys smiled and muttered to herself.  "I always thought that to be a handy thing."  As the corridor illuminated.  
  
Anubis's sharp ears caught the comment and stored it away as another piece of information about her that he would have to question her about in detail later on.  
  
"We must move quickly.  With respect to the ancients there is not much time."  She chivvied them both along even as they looked at the various armors that lined the walls and the murals that told of spectacular battles.  
  
Moving towards the center of the main chamber she was amazed at the likeness of the one that she had seen those years ago.  Looking up she saw the mural depicting the nine Ronin armors encircling Hariel's White Armor of the Inferno.  
  
As she reached out to take up the Jewel of Life she heard the voice about them ask for their help in keeping the sacred gem safe.  However even as Anubis relaxed some, Crys's hand reached back to her blade.  
  
"Watch yourself Anubis.  I have an uneasy feeling that something is going to happen."  Even as she spoke the soldiers of Talpa surrounded them.


	3. 3

Swearing softly under her breath she called out.  "Get out here Gashura, I know that you are here with these tin plated idiots."  Even as she called him out she was still surprised at his speed and agility even though she knew that he was a ninja of the Dynasty.  
  
Anubis was surprised to see Gash and even as he was fighting off the Soldiers he gained the unexpected help of the armors that they had passed in the corridor to the room.    
  
"Damnit Gash, I should have figured that Badamon would have survived that mess.  I know he sent you to keep the gem out of our hands.  But I didn't think that he had managed to post you as a guard to the place."  She was hopping back and blocking with her blade to block the Ninja's sword before she realized that she was out of space to fight.  "Uh oh."  She muttered  
  
"Now you will see what happens to those that try to disrupt the plans of the Dynasty.  I was not sent as a guard.  The gates have been opened and Talpa will rule this dimension."  As he drew back to slay her where she stood, the sword fell and Crys flinched.  
  
The blow never landed and looking up she smiled with relief.  Anubis had saved her life as she saw the end of the staff of the Ancients sticking through the chest of the Dynasty minion.  
  
"Traitor, Lord Talpa will have your head Anubis."  Gash gurgled out before falling off the pointed end of the staff.  
  
"He'll have a hell of a time trying."  Crys smirked at the dead body before she noticed the soldiers all bowing to Anubis and the Ancients staff.    
  
"You who have honored the ancients with your skill and valor, we thank you for fighting to keep the Jewel of Life in the right hands."  The apparent leader of the spirit warriors mentioned.  
  
He was arrested when Crys put her hand on Anubis's shoulder.  "Free them of their duties Anubis.  They deserve to rest after protecting this temple for so long."  She spoke softly.  
  
"The lady you travel with is wise beyond her apparent years.  We do beseech you to free us of the bonds that hold us here on this world.  That we may travel on to protect another world."  The soldier gave his salute to Crys and again faced Anubis.  
  
Anubis focused for a moment and then in a pure blast of energy freed the souls that were held for so long to protect the temple.  Looking at Crys he wondered at the knowledge that she held about his world.    
  
It was only momentary as Crys grabbed his hand and dragged him back out.  "Com'on Anubis.  You have a lot more to learn about yourself before you can fight again.  And unfortunately we're almost out of time."  
  
Anubis was puzzled at the cryptic words before he realized that she had meant that the Ronin would be entering another life changing battle soon.  Hiding the gem away on her person she took Anubis's hand.  "Take care, and until we meet again Anubis.  For I know that we will."  
  
Running off into the wooded area she left Anubis to wonder about many things and to travel back to his meditation and contemplation with new things to consider.  On the other hand Crys was back at the Mansion only to find it empty.  
  
"Damn it.  I'm too late.  Ryo and the others are taking on Sarenbou now.  I can only hope that they are all right.  As she looked off at the horizon of trees she noticed a bright flash of light before she could actually feel the level of energy in the area rise as she watched a pillar of flame curl to the skies.    
  
Looking up she saw Sarenbou and sighed.  She knew what was coming next and the best she could do was prepare them all for the coming trials.  If nothing else she had to warn them about Saber-Stryke.  She was going to change one thing about this world.  She wasn't about to let them go through this battle unprepared as the Ronin of her universe had.  
  
She was up, waiting and ready with a light meal for all of them as they came back.  Looking at them all she said nothing as she sat them all down, made them eat while she laid Ryo out on the couch and started bandaging his wounds.  
  
"Eat, you all need to replace the energy you lost tonight in merging with Ryo for the Inferno armor."  She turned her back to them all to finished seeing to Ryo and then sat herself down at the table with a cup of tea for herself and Mia.    
  
"I hope that you do not mind that I helped myself to your kitchen Mia.  I knew that you would all come back tired and with a lot of questions so I thought that I would at least be able to give you some of those answers now."  
  
As she folded her hands around the teacup there was a different look in her eyes as she started her tale.  One that would almost be mistaken for sadness.  
  
"I had been at work all day with a company that I work with in the United States.  I don't do anything interesting nor do I do anything special outside of the work in my life."  
  
Sighing she continued.  "I had left work late one evening and as I was doing some homework and taking care of my apartment before I was to go to bed I got the feeling that I was going to have a fairly restless night.  This was nothing new to me as I am used to having fairly busy nights with my dreams being as vivid as they can be at times.  Especially when I am tired."  
  
"As I fell asleep I went almost immediately into a dreamscape, only I did not realize at the time that it wasn't a dream.  You could say that I do something called Lucid Dreaming.  The path of the dreamscape that allows me to consciously interact with the dream subjects and affect the outcome to better, or worse."  
  
She noticed that Sage was nodding slightly as she explained the Lucid Dreaming.  As she continued she realized that she had their complete attention even though they were still eating.  Taking a sip of her tea she closed her eyes for a few moments and then when she opened them she continued.  
  
"In my world I have seen and heard things about the Ronin Warriors and even though I had no idea it to be true, I also believed in the multiverse.  The theory that this is not the only universe out there.  The theory was proven when I appeared in this world and immediately knew what was going on.  Needless to say I was a little less than pleased to find out that Sekhmet really was chasing me.  But here I am and with an actual purpose."  
  
As she completed her explanation as to how she got there she saw Rowen thinking some of the details over.  As he looked at her, she knew that he was ready to ask a question.  "If what you’re saying is true, then you know how the battles we go through turn out and you can actually affect that."  
  
"Yes, but only if I give you the information that you need for those battles will you be able to defeat your opponents.  The Ancient One helped to bring me here because the information that Mia would have gained eventually by studying the information with her Grandfather about the Ronin Warriors was not there."  
  
"I knew that information and the timeline well enough to know that as he explained things to me that you would not win any of the major battles you have been in or will be in without my help.  I will not lie to you when I say that I was severely tempted to just go home and let you all learn about things the hard way and see if you would turn out.  But my code of honor won out and I stayed."  
  
You have to trust me when I say thing about this world.  You have just battled Sarenbou and he almost overwhelmed you in that battle.  The White Armor came of it's own volition and nearly destroyed Ryo in the process.  You all survived, as I knew you would, but Ryo has much he needs to learn.  Another battle is on the horizon and it will be with Sarenbou."  
  
She held her hand up as the four warriors around the table jumped up in protest of that fact.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ryo toasted him!"  
  
"This can't be true."  
  
"And if you will all calm down I will tell you how it is true."  Crys quietly interjected as soon as there was an opening for her to speak.  
  
It took a moment but the warriors all calmed down and sat back down to hear her out.  
  
"Sarenbou is not dead because Ryo did not destroy the real Sarenbou.  What you all saw at the end of the battle was a reflection.  The real Sarenbou was well out of the way of Ryo's Inferno flare."  Her eyes darkened again as she laid the worst news on the table for them all to digest.  
  
"I know that you will defeat Sarenbou.  However you will have to call on the Inferno Armor again to do it."  She held her hand up to forestall the protests that were starting to rise.    
  
"That is not the worst of it my friends."  She let them a brief moment to prepare and continued.  "Ryo's Wildfire Swords can not handle the sheer amount of power that the Inferno Armor generates when it's sure kill is used.  When he uses the Inferno Flare to destroy Sarenbou it will damage the Wildfire swords irreparably."  
  



	4. 4

The news sobered the Ronin and Mia as they sat around the table.  Ryo was still on the couch but was asleep.  "You can not tell Ryo any of what I have told you tonight.  I used my link with the Staff of the Ancients to make certain that he didn't hear anything while he sleeps.  For him to have this information would change the path that you all need to take to defeat Sarenbou for keeps."  
  
They were not all the way ready to trust her, but she had known so much about them and was banking on their honor to keep the path clear.  As they all nodded in agreement Kento spoke for them all when he spoke to her.  "If you aren't telling the truth about Ryo surviving this, you're going to regret it."  
  
Even as she looked at Sage she knew that she had his attention when she murmured for them all to hear.  "Sometimes I already do."  
  
Looking about she nodded.  "Kento, help me get Ryo upstairs, He is going to need a better rest than that couch will give him.  Then I suggest that we all get some sleep.  If things go the way I know they will, there won't be a lot of time for resting in the near future."  As she spoke her ominous words she stood and gestured for Kento to follow her up the stairs as she picked Ryo up and headed up the stairs.    
  
She was surprised though, She had expected the young man to weigh much more than her muscles should have been able to handle when she realized that the Wildfire armor crystal was glowing softly under his shirt.  She silently thanked the armor for its assistance when they reached Ryo's room.  After she made certain that Ryo was comfortable she looked at Kento who was looking at her puzzled as if she had lost it in asking him for help in something that she had just handled.  
  
As they left the room she pushed him into the next room and even in the darkness she could see that he had tensed up for a fight.  When the blow came it was not physical, instead it was a strong blow with words.  
  
"Kento of Hardrock I don't know what your problem is but you have been on my case ever since I got back from the battle with the Dynasty.  I am trying to help you save your world and perhaps the fate of many others and all you and Mia have done is threaten me to my face or spied on me behind my back."  She hissed out in a low voice.  As Kento prepared to defend himself from this unexpected front she cut him off.  
  
"I have already given my life's blood as surety for my word.  Were you deaf when I made that guarantee to Sage?  He may not trust me completely either, but he knows that the word on a life's blood oath is to be taken seriously.  Now either get your head out of your ass and help me to save your world as the Ancient has asked me to help you or don't interfere when I have to save your ass."  
  
As she stood there glaring at him in the darkness she could see that Kento was struggling with the decision to let her go or just take her out now while he had the chance when she made the choice clear to him.  
  
"Kento.  If you want to kill me, I will not stop you, but you will have to armor up to do it.  Then you will have to explain to your friends why you killed your only source of information about your armors, their strengths, weaknesses and origins, as well as the source of the information you will need when you battle in the future.  Your battle with evil is not over by a long shot Kento of Hardrock."  
  
"Make your choice.  Kill me now and never deal with me again and I will never have to return to the life that has been a living hell before I came here.  Or trust me just long enough to prove my word is still good and watch as I help you all to defeat the evils that are about to enter this world."  
  
Kento argued with himself as he watched the woman that had dropped in on them berate him and then demanded the choice to be made.  Could he really kill her and explain why to his friends' satisfaction?  He and Ryo knew that Mia had been looking in to her story and for the time being it seemed to checkout.  The only information they had been able to come up with was a birth certificate for her placing her at almost five years younger than all of them.  But here she was and she was either a very good liar and was simply guessing at events, or she was telling the truth about her origins.  
  
But she was also sincerely trying to help them.  Kento knew that without her help they would have never been freed from Talpa's hold on them.  Ryo had told them all what had happened after they had been put to sleep for the final time and it was hard to believe but Mia and Yulie said that they had seen her with the Ancient's staff as well.  So for the time being he knew that he had to trust her.  
  
"Off the hook for now lady.  But if you turn on us, Sage's blade won't be the one to take your life no matter what you say."  He was confused by her smile and was ready to take offence when she slipped out of the room and out of his reach.  
  
"Justice will be served Kento."  She whispered before looking up and seeing Sage in the hall next to the door.  "Just how much of my dressing down did you hear Sage Date?"  As she spoke she smiled a little as she had noted that he was holding back a small smile of his own.  
  
"Not a whole lot, but you either shut Kento up, something I didn't think was possible, or you just pissed him off and made him your adversary."  Sage made to walk by her and just as he was about to pass she grabbed his shoulder and halted his movement.  
  
"You can't just ignore what I am telling you all Sage.  Ryo needs you all and will need you all more than ever soon.  Think carefully Sage.  I know you mean well but you and Rowen could tear this team apart in the near future if you don't watch it."  
  
Sage listened to her with narrowed eyes.  His voice became dangerously soft as he replied.  "Is that a threat, or another part of this life that you seem to know so much about?"  
  
Crys smirked, as she didn't even turn to face him in the hall.  "Neither, it is fact that you and Rowen think more logically than the others and you especially are thinking for the good of the team.  Just watch and see if I am not right in the next week.  There will be a falling out and Ryo will need you to back him up."  
  
As she let his shoulder go she too continued moving down the hall to her room and glanced down the stairs to see Mia looking up at her with a listening look on her face.  
  
Sage hadn't moved from his stopped position in the hall.  Crys had given him a lot to think about and her assessment of him and Rowen were correct.  She was either going to be very dangerous to handle in the future or she was going to be their most important ally in the battle against evil.  
  
As Crys got back to her room without any other interruptions she sighed and sat back to do some thinking.  ~Ancient One, you made all of this look so easy.  Unite the team, give them a common goal, cheer and direct as needed and even save them from themselves occasionally.  How the hell did you do it?~  
  
As she went to sleep that night she was assailed with another dream.  The room was darkened but she could tell that it was a peaceful dark.  As the candles lit she saw that she was in a temple.  "You are doing far better than it seems to you Crys.  You have united them and given a common goal.  Now all you have to do is keep them focused on it despite the way they have been treating you."  
  
"Well hello to you too Ancient One." She sniffed in mild amusement.  "I don't think that I am getting through to them half the time.  The other half of the time I have to beat it into their heads and use some of their best qualities against them."  
  
"Be that as it may, they are still willing to listen to you when they are in need of guidance and Mia hasn't been alone in her suspicions.  However the more you prove yourself to them the more they will trust you."  The Ancient One came out of the shadows and stood before her as she was kneeling on the floor.  "It is never easy for you is it child."  
  
"No, it isn't and that is what keeps pissing me off.  I was hoping that they would be a little more understanding of the situation that they are in by having me around.  But the only one that has trusted me blindly has been Anubis, and he has enough on his plate as it is."  
  
The sarcasm in her voice softened a bit as she continued.  "I haven't been very gracious either.  But I am trying to survive too.  I most likely won't have a job when I get home and I will be stuck with my abusive father and family that is right now walking on mirror shards around me because I let it out that I am a pagan.  Go figure work isn't happy with me either so I have been dancing on glass myself."  
  
Sighing she was surprised to find the Ancient kneeling down to her level and had placed his arms around her.  She felt safe, secure, and for the first time since meeting Anubis in this whole fracas, wanted.  
  
"You are needed most of all in this battle.  Please bear up under the burdens that you have to bear.  I can not tell you anything about your universe, but I can reassure you that things will get better for you here if you just keep going somehow."  He told her softly.  
  
"I'll try, I don't know how, but I will try come hell or high water."  Her eyes began to tear and as she gave into the stress, she gave into the tears as well and cried into the Ancient's welcoming shoulder.  
  
He understood how she was feeling.  She was alone and lonely in this world.  Here she didn't know anyone except the Ronin and they had been a bit different than she had expected.  No matter what she said about her family and friends of her own universe, he knew that she missed them.  For her, they were at least familiar.  
  
Out in the sleeping world she was being watched unbeknownst to her.  It was not even a human that watched as the tears of her pain in her dreams spilled over into the real world and onto her pillow.  Whiteblaze had heard her whimper in her sleep and checking on the newest guest in the house he alone witnessed her pain and he would never tell of it.  
  
The next day as she watched the guys relax or contemplate the problem with Sarenbou she silently counted down until she hit five and then started counting out loud.  As Rowen and Sage looked at her as if she had lost her mind she pointed at the door when she reached zero and Mia walked in.  
  
Kento was up in a flash as Mia was carrying food and he was hungry.  Sitting in the background she smiled at Kento and Cye fought over the food.  Looking over at Ryo she was worried though.  She knew that he was feeling guilty about what was going on with the armors.  Just as she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
As the others poked some light fun at Kento, Mia looked at Ryo and tried to bring him into the conversation.  To everyone else's surprise he not only killed the mood but he got up and walked outside.  
  
Mia followed after and Crys really began to worry.  She toyed with things just a little bit, but could she trust them to keep what she had told them a secret.  They had a lot on their minds she was vaguely reconsider everything that she told them.  It alone was enough to change the timeline here.  
  
She was feeling a bit depressed herself as she remembered her dream from the night before and her conversation with the Ancient.  She couldn't prove her talks with him to the other Ronin and so she was going to have to wait until they each had their own dreams to gain some of the lost ground back.  
  
She really missed her friends and her boyfriend and she wondered if they missed her at all, or if they moved on with their lives already.  She knew that some of her online friends would wonder what was happening when someone decided to raid her computer for information and send out an e-mail saying that she was missing.  
  
She shook off those thoughts when Mia came back in to tell them what she had found out from Ryo.  When Mia told them all of his guilty feelings in connection with the White Armor they all started talking about ways to lessen the effects of the Armor's drain.  
  
Crys looked at Mia and asked the question that was itching to be asked.  "Umm, Mia, did Ryo seem to be open to you and then shut down suddenly?  Something about being alone for a while and that he would be ok?"  
  
Mia looked surprised at the question and in a startled tone answered.  "Why yes, yes he did."  
  
The others were now looking at her as she shut down in her thoughts.  All was happening as it should and there wasn't much time to prepare them and she could only hope that her timing was not off.  
  
She looked up at the door just before Yulie came in and said hi.  As the Kento asked him how he was doing he told them all that he was doing fine and in the thoughtful pause Crys spoke for him.  "Yulie, Ryo's headed for town in his sub armor with Whiteblaze isn't he?"  
  
Her voice was quiet as she looked at the young boy hoping that just this once she was wrong.  Unfortunately the path had been traced too well and she was right.  "You’re that weird lady that saved me and Mia when you showed up."  
  
"Yes Yulie, something like that."  She murmured softly as the others decided to go after him.  As they headed for the door Kento asked.    
  
"You comin'?  You've had your nose in our business so far."  
  
"I can't go Kento, It is not for me to be there.  The path has been traced all you have to do is follow it.  Just be careful around the docks ok?"  With a faint smile for the warrior of justice she gestured for him to go with his friends.


	5. 5

As he got into the jeep with the others the thoughtful look on his face made the others ask him what was wrong as they all headed into town.  "Nothin' really, that Crys chick isn't coming.  Something about it not being her place to be there and to be careful around the docks."  
  
"You think she was trying to tell us where to look for Ryo?"  Rowen asked  
  
"Well she's been right so far about the things that were going on here.  I say we go with the lead and find Ryo."  Cye spoke up as they entered town.  
  
Mia agreed and they stepped on it to get into the docks area.  
  
As Crys watched them leave she whispered.  "Be in time my friends.  Ryo needs you, as does the rest of the world."  As she mentally hurried them she went through everything that would happen at the docks.  The discovery of the connection between the armors and their places in the White Armor and the discovery that they can find each other anywhere.  
  
"You have high hopes for them.  It is good to see that you haven't lost your faith in them."  Crys whirled around in time to see the Ancient One materialize before her.  
  
"I can't afford to lose my faith in the Ronin Warriors.  I can not fight the battle myself and the world needs them far more that it will ever know."  Looking down at her hands she realized that she was seeing more of the Ancient One lately than she probably should have.  
  
"Yes, you have been seeing me a lot.  But you need the support.  The Ronin cannot give you that support yet because they as a group do not trust you completely.  You have pushed Anubis away so that he may train in my ways.  A wise move on your part, but you know that you will lose him."  
  
"That is what I am trying to prevent.  Too many good lives were lost or nearly lost in the battle to come.  Anubis is needed, if only just by me."  The last was murmured in the vain hope that the Ancient wouldn't hear it.  
  
"He needs to know that there is something for him to live for.  You know what will happen in those final battles.  I know what will happen only because of my contact with you.  Bear up, there is hope."  
  
"Hope."  She whispered to herself.  
  
When she looked up again she did not see the Ancient One and knew that once again she was alone.  
  
Down at the docks the Ronin were all fighting for their lives when Yulie pulled Mia towards the water a little and pointed out the strange glow beneath the calm sea.  Knowing that it was Ryo and that he needed their help the guys pulled it together and gave up their powers willingly for the first time to give Ryo the White Armor to fight with.  
  
The argument had been made that Ryo was going to lose the Swords that went with his armor if they did this but was swiftly cancelled when Sage pointed out that Crys had not said that there wasn't something they could do about it.  Stowing the arguments the armor was on its way to Ryo who now fought under the sea.  
  
As the White Armor formed about Ryo he woke up and taking the Wildfire Swords did what he could and using the Inferno Flare destroyed Sarenbou.  
  
When the others were finally able to get him back from the water they all had one more thing to thank Crys for.  Without her off handed tip, they might not have found Ryo in time.  
  
Yulie took care of Whiteblaze as the great cat looked after the boy.  Inside inspection of the Wildfire swords proved Crys's other prediction to be correct.  The swords had been damaged irreparably.  
  
As Ryo broke down in the library Crys was downstairs doing some thinking about her next move in the game.  As she heard the crash upstairs she knew she was out of time to think and ran upstairs to see how much damage Ryo had caused.  
  
She paused outside of the door she heard Yulie ask if there wasn't another sword to get for Ryo to replace his damaged blades.  Kento informed Yulie that those kinds of weapons didn't grow on trees when Crys interrupted as she leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Actually, if you had stopped to ask, I do know of another set of swords that were made to be paired with the White Armor."  Before she could move Kento had picked her up by the collar of the denim shirt she had been wearing with a bad look in his eyes.  
  
"Erk, Kento, put me down."  Crys gasped for air as she spoke.  Mia Ryo and Yulie all took Crys's side and came to her aide.  Pulling Kento away from Crys proved to be difficult but as he did let go she almost collapsed as she gasped to put air in her starved lungs.  
  
"Com'on Kento, chill.  If she knows of a set of blades that go with the White Armor then there has to be a good reason that she waited until now to tell us about them."  Ryo tried to calm his friend down as Yulie had run out of the room to get a glass of water for Crys while Mia stood by to make certain that she was going to be ok.  
  
"Yes."  Crys rasped out as she glared at Kento reminding him of her promise, and his.  
  
"That reason is because the quest to get them will put the entire team in a very tight spot.  They are in the possession of a Master Swordsman."  
  
She didn't get the chance to finish just then as a creature jumped through the window and clung to the ceiling and growled at them.  Stepping back she knew that the Tiger could tell that she was different even as she identified the cat.  "Blackblaze."  Whiteblaze had taken over by then and was chasing the cat throughout the house with the Ronin hot on their heels.  
  
She ran downstairs and outside to await the cats as they fought.  As they hit the ground and split up she looked at the tigers and then to the guys as they came outside.  
  
Walking back into the house calmly she heard their shouts of surprise as the black tiger disappeared back to the Dynasty.  
  
She listened to the guys argue outside while Mia came downstairs and quietly asked her.  "You know something about that tiger don't you?"  
  
Crys turned to Mia and nodded.  "Too much I'm afraid."  Looking outside she smiled.  
  
"If you guys are done bickering you could start asking questions."  She called out to them.  Smiling she turned her backs on the stunned Warriors and went to the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea.  She had a feeling that she was going to need it.  
  
As they all gathered around the table Ryo looked at her with the first sign of hope she had seen yet from him since the Sarenbou incident.  "What is this about a swordsman and what do you know about that tiger?"  
  
"The truth of the matter is.  His name is Saber-Stryke.  Sword master of legendary status from the Dynasty.  However, regardless of his origins he is an honorable warrior and lives by a very strict code of honor that surpasses most Bushido codes that I know of, including my own."  This raised some eyebrows, as they knew that the Dynasty could not be trusted.  
  
"You have to believe me or you will lose the edge that I am giving you in this fight."  She paused to let that sink in and take a sip of her tea letting it sooth her throat before continuing.  
  
"The tiger you all met tonight is Blackblaze.  Normally he carries the Swords of Fervor for Saber-Stryke.  However he must have been sent to check you out Ryo as I did not see the swords on him."  
  
Looking down at her tea she almost anticipated the next question but let it come anyway.  "Why me?"  
  
"Because you are the bearer of the Inferno Armor.  Saber-Stryke wants the armor so that he can make full use of the abilities of both the swords and the armor to take over the Dynasty from Talpa."  
  
Before she could be interrupted she told the story of the battle between Saber-Stryke and Talpa.  As she finished she looked around and then looked at Sage as she wound it up.  "As you can see, this is a matter of personal honor to Saber-Stryke as well as a means for him to gain the power of the Dynasty."  
  
Sipping her tea she knew that there were going to be plenty more questions and she was actually prepared to answer some of the more unusual ones.  "Why is it that you can tell us all of this stuff now, but you couldn't tell us what we would be facing in the past?"  Cye stepped in his guard completely up.  It was so unlike him that she actually smiled reassuringly at him and the others as she prepared to answer.  
  
"Because Saber-Stryke is the least dangerous of your enemies.  He can be trusted to hold his word of honor whereas the other members of the Dynasty can not."  Sighing she confided in them.  
  
"This does not make your battle any easier with him.  He will have prepared extensively for you and there will be casualties in the upcoming battle.  Ones that no one is ready for."  
  
Everyone thought hard on that bit of information even as she finished her tea.  Rowen looked up at her and as she raised her eyebrow at him he asked.  "Who asked you to play Kami in our lives?"  
  
Crys was almost caught off guard by the question except the small fact that she had asked herself that same question that very day.  Starting softly she explained her reasons for doing this to them as an expansion to the explanation of why she was there.  
  
"I was brought here to help maintain the balance of good and evil in this world.  You understand that right?"  As she saw everyone nod in some small amount of understanding she continued.  "Well to maintain that balance requires information, not the small skill that I bring to the group.  You heard from Mia herself that she does not have the information that you all need to understand the natures of your armors and the things you will be up against."    
  
The others all nodded again even as Mia winced at the reminder of her Grandfather's death.  Crys shot her a look of sympathy and complete understanding even as she continued.  "I have that knowledge and the insight behind some of the raw data to help you all wade through these battles.  But the decisions that you make are based on this information."  
  
Everyone looked thoughtful on this as she looked at Rowen.  "So let me ask you this Rowen.  Would you rather have this information even in the format that I give it to you or would you rather not have the information and go stumbling around in the dark?  Clueless and with NO information on how to save your friend's ability to stay in the fight."  
  
The guys all blushed as they realized that she was right and that on reflection they had been complete asses when all she was trying to do was help them with out making the way out easy for them.  Basically they had all realized was that she was making them work for the information they got and the information she gave them was indeed more than they would have ever had if she hadn't been brought to them by the Ancient.  
  
Standing she looked at them all as her face contorted her emotions finally breaking through the sarcastic facade that had been protecting her for so long.  "And who..."  She whispered as her voice choked as she tried to maintain control.  "Just who the hell do you all think you are to think that I don't understand?  To think that I would just let you play Kami-sama with my life.  You have had your city taken from you and you got it back.  I lost my whole world and I don't even know if I will ever be able to return."  
  
All of it whispered as her voice kept closing off she barely noticed when Whiteblaze came up to her side but as she finally broke down, she collapsed next to him and buried her face in his fur as he nuzzled her worriedly and stood there letting her hold onto him like a life preserver.


	6. 6

Mia, Sage, Rowen, Cye, Kento and Ryo all looked at each other abashed to a person as they had never thought about things from her perspective.  She had been dropped into a situation that she was prepared for mentally, but it still didn't help her when it came to her feelings of being ripped away from everything she knew.  
  
They all knew why they hadn't thought about it like that before.  Her attitude never allowed for it.  Strong, self-confident and certain about what she was doing they all realized that all of that was a shell for a scared and lonely woman who needed their support more desperately than they had ever realized.  
  
Kento stood and walked around the table to be the first to apologize for his actions and words but found that he wasn't about to be let near Crys.  Whiteblaze was standing between them and as she was still crying he let out a low growl to warn them all off.  
  
Ryo realized that Whiteblaze had known about her loneliness long before they did and was now protecting her in her own moment of weakness.  A sniffle was heard and Crys stood, mask back in place but somehow skewed as her red eyes and tear-streaked face gave away her pain.  
  
Kento tried again to approach Crys and was again warned off as Crys moved to go outside.  "I will not be gone long, but I do need some time to straighten my thoughts again.  I will not be alone as I know that Whiteblaze will protect me."  
  
She left the house and walked out into the trees with the large tiger sticking by her.  Inside the house were six confused, abashed and amazed people at the table and Yulie making an appearance from the stairs where he had watched everything and looking at the older people in the room commented.  "You screwed up didn't you."  
  
In a small clearing in the wooded area Crys was laying out watching the stars using Whiteblaze as a pillow.  Locating the constellations was easy for her now and she enjoyed trying to find them in different places as a way to calm and collect her thoughts.  
  
It had been almost an hour after she had left the mansion when Whiteblaze growled in warning.  She knew that it couldn't have been one of the guys yet as she had left them all with a very large plate to work on.  Knowing that it wasn't time for anything else she didn't even turn as she called out.    
  
"Might just as well come out of the shadows Sword Master Saber-Stryke.  Blaze knows you're there and is not that hard to tell that it was you since you didn't attack seeing that I was unarmed."  She smiled slightly as she heard the footsteps that brought the sword master out into the clearing.  
  
"You know quite a bit about me for someone that has never seen me before as I would certainly remember seeing someone with as much spirit as you."  He paused as Crys stood to face him.  Whiteblaze stood with her to protect her but she called him off to speak with the sword master.  
  
"I know a lot about you.  Your fight with Talpa and his use of dishonorable tactics to defeat you.  You quest for the Armor of Inferno to complete your revenge on a Demon Lord that is as good as dead.  Blackblaze has to be around here somewhere.  He usually isn't very far away where you are concerned."  
  
Looking around Whiteblaze pointed out the location of the black tiger companion of Saber-Stryke.  "I am not here to harm you.  But I have been asked to make certain that the Ronin are able to defeat the obstacles in their path to maintaining the balance of good and evil in this world.  You know that if that means fighting you to the death, Ryo will do it."  
  
"You have a lot of confidence in a boy that is about as stable as a shaky tower."  He tossed back at her.  
  
As they looked at each other in the clearing Crys smiled.  "That is because I know what his potential is.  I also know that he can, and will full fill it and more."  
  
"We shall see if your prediction is correct woman.  For now I leave you in peace to see what becomes of your faith in the boy who as far as I can see, does not deserve the honor of wearing that armor."  Bowing to Crys he walked back into the shadows and he and Blackblaze disappeared.  
  
"Yes, we shall see indeed."  She murmured to herself as she headed back to the mansion to go to bed.  
  
The next morning her nose twitched as she smelled something delicious beckoning to her from her deep and peaceful slumber.  Her emotional outburst the night before had worn her out and she slept deeply because of it.  Turning over she tried to go back to sleep, but the smell was so good and then the whispering in her room started to get to her.  If she had been in any danger Whiteblaze would have either taken care of it, or he would have woken her up.  
  
Growling she turned back over and cracked an eyelid open to see everyone crowded in her room with breakfast for her and penitent looks on their faces.  "This had better be good if you have to wake me up for this."  She threatened.  
  
Kento cracked from the back of the group.  "Man, she's grumpier than Rowen in the morning."    
  
Crys rolled her eyes and sat up as she corrected Kento.  "I believe that he is only a total grump when you guys decide to use ambush tactics to wake him up in the morning."  
  
"No way, you were harder to wake up than he ever was."    
  
She glared at Kento not bothering to educate him on emotional dam breakings and nodding to Mia she wondered why they were all crowded in her room at this hour in the morning.  
  
Ryo stepped forward and in a surprise move to everyone he took her hand gently and spoke for them all.  "Look, we really wanted to let you sleep yourself out today, but what we have to say is pretty important.  To help you wake up though Cye cooked breakfast for you."  Looking at the tray she noticed some of the traditional Japanese breakfast items as well as some western breakfast items for her to choose from.  
  
Nodding her thanks to Cye she took a few bites to give her stomach something to work on while she gave Ryo and the others her full attention.  
  
Ryo hadn't let go of her hand the whole time; making her wonder if he was trying to read her reaction in how her hand moved in his.  But as she looked up at the guys it was Kento that actually spoke up.  
  
"Look, I know that we haven't been the best bunch to be around through everything you have been through.  Still, you tried to help us despite what you were going through and did it while managing to keep us in the dark about how much pain you were really in while trying to put up with the crap we kept dumping on you for the attitude."  
  
Kento trailed off as Sage picked up where he left off.  "You were trying to be brave in a world and place where you had no friends, and now that we understand why you were being the way you were, we feel really bad for dumping on you like we did."  
  
"It must have been really hard for you to make the choice to stay here despite everything that was going on."  Mia sat on the edge of the bed and Crys crossed her legs to allow her the room.  "I guess what we are all trying to say is that we are really sorry for how we acted to you and hope that you will be able to forgive us in time."  
  
"I will forgive you, but it will take time.  For now, apology, and breakfast accepted."  She smiled a little as she saw a collective involuntary sigh of relief pass through everyone in the room.  They had been nervous and scared that she would try to find a way home and leave them on their own.  It was easy to see that none of them slept too well the night before and that they had put a lot of thought into everything they had done that day to apologize to her.  
  
Now that things were starting to settle on the home front she allowed herself a moment to think about Anubis.  Was he doing ok? Had he felt the energies that were invading the world again?  
  
All of that was put out of her mind as she was asked to accompany them to the site she said they would be meeting Saber-Stryke.  Her knowledge of the area was going to be an asset but even she admitted that she knew where the swords were, she still had no idea of the exact location so it would still take some looking.  
  
Everyone agreed to head out and they left to give her some time to pull herself together.  As she packed for the trip she found that she didn't have much.  Just her blade and her wits.  
  
She was going to have to be sharp.  As far as she knew she had possibly set up the very circumstances that would lead to Saber-Stryke's challenge to Ryo.  
  
Looking around as she brought her dishes down stairs she knew that she hadn't gained their complete trust yet, but she now had their understanding.  For her, it was a start.  
  
Directing Mia in the car while Yulie and Ryo took the Whiteblaze express to the park area she knew the swords to be in she looked around as she got out to get her bearings.  
  
As the others wondered what they were looking for she told them to keep on the look out for a cave of some sort.  
  
Kento as active as he was, hopped to the trees to get a better look around when the comments started.  Crys smiled softly at the fond memories she had of watching that scene many times.  As they walked behind Kento looking around from the ground Crys found herself counting backwards again under her breath and hit zero when Kento hollered down from the trees that he found an odd looking shadow.  As she looked into the crevice she could only think that now was the test of truth.  
  
As they all climbed down into the crevice they saw the Soul swords behind a protective ward.  Looking at Kento she watched him pick up the large rock and throw it at the ward.  As she watched the rock crumble she remembered and called out.  "Wait!"  
  
As the Ronin all looked at her she explained by yelling into the darkness.  "Saber-Stryke!  Dirty pool when you use fakes as bait!"  
  
A deep laughter surrounded them as he appeared above them on a rock ledge with Blackblaze.  "It is true that you know me as well as you claim to woman.  I can only wonder how you gained such knowledge."  
  
He looked at the Ronin and pulled the swords from the scabbards on Blackblaze.  "It is true though.  It was easy to have cheap imitations made of these blades.  I am Saber-Stryke, Swordmaster from the Dynasty.  I challenge you Ryo of the Wildfire to a duel.  If you win, you gain the Soul Swords, if I win however, you lose the White Armor."  
  
"You're on Saber-Stryke."  As she watched the Ronin's armor up she got the sick feeling of deja vu in her stomach and knew why.  She couldn't turn away from the fight but at the same time she wished that she didn't have to watch.  
  
As the fight progressed Ryo still hadn't drawn his swords.  "Why do you not draw your sword Ryo?  Could it be that you know that you can not win?"  
  
As Saber-Stryke taunted Ryo, Crys moaned.  Ryo's pride.  The one thing she had forgotten to take into account.  She had hoped to spare them the loss of the Wildfire swords and Whiteblaze for the time being but she realized that at least this time around it wasn't going to happen.  
  
As they called forth the White Armor she knew that this was going to be a battle postponed.  As she knew it would happen, on the trial of the Swords, Ryo's shattered under the stress he had put it under.  
  
When Ryo dropped his guard Saber-Stryke attacked and as the blade fell Whiteblaze jumped to intercept the falling blade and took the hit instead.  As the tiger landed Crys could clearly see the cut that had been made and could only wince at the viciousness of the slash.  
  
As the Blood dripped Whiteblaze fell bellowing in pain.  Ryo lost his interest in the battle with his friend down and it had seemed that Saber-Stryke had lost interest in the battle too.  As Ryo went to his fallen friend Saber-Stryke spoke up.  
  
"This battle is postponed in honor of your tiger that has shown such valor.  We will continue this later Wildfire."  As he vanished into the shadows Crys looked up and noticed several looks from the Ronin.


	7. 7

All she could do to defend herself was look at Blaze in sorrow and whisper.  "Such are the costs of war."  
  
With that they were all reminded that she had told them that there would be casualties.  They hadn't wanted to believe her at first, but now reality had set in, and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
"Let's get him out of here."  Was Mia's comment as she pulled Yulie off the tiger to help him up the crevice edge.    
  
Rowen tried to distance himself emotionally and found it nearly impossible.  Instead he looked at Kento.  "Kento, you get to help carry 'im.  I'll help but we got to make this as smooth as possible for Blaze."  
  
Kento didn't even argue as he took up the cat with his full armor on and started jumping up the footholds to the surface.  Rowen was a step behind to make certain nothing happened and the others were right behind Rowen.  They didn't go straight home.  Instead they stopped by a cabin nearby and stayed there to give Whiteblaze a rest after they got the bleeding stopped.  
  
Crys had disappeared again but Sage told them all that she was nearby meditating on some issues so no one bothered her.  They knew where she was and in a pinch they could find her.  
  
In the evening the guys all gathered on the dock to talk.  The debate got heated but in the end it was agreed that Ryo should sit this battle out.  Rowen got stuck with telling Ryo the news.  As they spoke, Ryo couldn't believe what he was hearing and headed out into the bamboo forest behind the cabin.  
  
Yulie followed him and as they were confronted by Saber-Stryke.  With the challenge reissued to suit them both and give Ryo a chance to get his head straight they returned to the cabin.  
  
That night Crys had still not returned but Sage had checked on her and as she was doing ok he left her alone.  With all the Ronin sleeping she was free to move about.  She heard Blackblaze and knew what was coming up and moved swiftly to intercept Whiteblaze.  
  
He had indeed left the cabin but was only at the stairs listening when Crys approached him.  Curious as to what this strange girl was up to he listened to her carefully.  
  
"You mustn't go my friend.  You will die if you go.  I know that Blackblaze has issued the challenge, but if you go after that sword you will die and I will not let that happen."  
  
As she spoke softly to him she could see the small amount of disbelief in the Tiger's eyes.  "I know you don't believe me.  But take everything you have seen of me and then put it with everything you know of me and add it together.  Trust me please.  I know of a way to get the sword without losing either you or anyone else."  
  
As the tiger nodded its agreement she sighed with relief.  It might work after all.  Different universe and slightly different time lines.  But some things were still the same.  Hopefully she could make this one difference in this world.  
  
As they took off they ran towards the sound of the tiger and as they approached she could tell that she had surprised the black cat by showing up with Whiteblaze.  
  
"No games Blackblaze.  There will be no fight tonight; you and I both know that Whiteblaze isn't ready.  What I ask though is a fair and honorable fight between Saber-Stryke and Ryo."  Her words quietly spoken though they were, carried across the intervening space with ease and caught the attention of the tiger.    
  
He looked at her as a house cat might look at a mouse but his golden eyes seemed to say, "I'm listening."  
  
"Allow me to take one of the swords back to Ryo.  Saber-Stryke can have his battle, but only if the playing field is evened out to a fair contest of skill and spirit."  She finished her say and was taken completely by surprise to see Saber-Stryke appear next to the black tiger.  
  
"You have bravery, honor, and spirit woman.  I will know your name."  He inclined his head to her in respect of the things he just named in her.  
  
"My name is Crys, now if you please.  An answer to my request."  She nodded in her respect to the sword master before resuming her stance for her request.  
  
"You amuse me with your bold request to try and even the field for your friend.  But that is not why I will grant this request.  No, you have played your hand well in appealing to my sense of honor in battle.  You are very shrewd young woman, to that and your other trait's, I will salute you and allow you the honor of taking one of the soul swords back to that fool you still have faith in.  We shall see what this does to him, or for him if anything."  
  
Taking one of the Soul Swords from its scabbard he jumped and landed before Crys who backed up in surprise.  "I will expect Ryo of the Wildfire to be arriving soon after receiving this.  Don't disappoint me."  
  
"I have given you no reason to be disappointed yet have I?"  She raised her eyebrow at him before turning away with Whiteblaze and left the rock plateau that had been on to head back to the cabin at full speed.  If she knew Ryo, he was going to be booking at top speed to find the tiger.  She knew that the cat was getting weaker from the activity before he had a chance to heal completely, but she felt it better than dying with certainty.  
  
As they met up Whiteblaze collapsed at Ryo's feet.  Shocked at the tiger's condition and as he checked, he couldn't feel the pulse of the large cat.  Looking up at Crys he noticed the wrapped parcel she was carrying across her back.  He almost took out the death of his friend on her until she tugged at one end of the wrapping and pulled the Soul Sword from the wrapping.  
  
Presenting it to him wordlessly she passed him to look after Whiteblaze.  She too couldn't feel his pulse and thought that she had done all of this for nothing.  
  
"Such are the costs of war."  Saber-Stryke's voice echoed about them until he appeared before them.  
  
"Saber-Stryke."  Ryo hissed.  
  
"The woman, Crys, was quite brave, she stared death in the face and didn't flinch even though she knew that your Whiteblaze would not have been able to protect her.  She came and asked to level the playing field, to try and save your tiger friend.  I granted her request and it looks as if she has failed in her effort to save your friend there.  Tell me, will you still fight?"  
  
While Saber-Stryke told of how Crys came to be in possession of the Soul Sword the other Ronin arrived.  Ryo was already looking at Crys with a new light of respect in his eyes even as it was overshadowed by the grief of Whiteblaze dying.  
  
"Saber-Stryke, you are going to wish you had never crossed me by the time we're done."  Planting the Soul sword into the road he took hold of his armor crystal and in a fast change was in his full armor and ready to fight.  
  
The others came forward to fight as well but were shocked to hear Ryo's calm voice tell them all to back off.  
  
Mia backed him up even as Crys looked at Sage to remind him of her warning about the split.  As Sage nodded they backed up but gave him their support in the form of the White Armor.  
  
Confident in the outcome of the battle she set to work trying to revive the white tiger.  Her fingers dug deep for the pulse and as she was about the give up she felt a faint flutter.  "There is always hope."  The phrase rippled across her mind as she prayed that Anubis wasn't going to need the power of the staff anytime soon.  
  
Quietly so as not to alert those watching the battle unfold and using the bulk of the tiger's body to shield her when the explosions got too big she set about trying to restore some of the cat's energy and strengthening the heart beat to help Whiteblaze heal himself.  
  
When the final explosion happened, she was more impressed with the size of the crater left than she had been back home.  Looking down she knew who the victor would be and stayed by Whiteblaze.  
  
As Ryo came up to the waiting team he got the hero's welcome.  He was more worried about Whiteblaze though and thought he was seeing things when he noted that Blaze's chest was rising and falling.  
  
"Whiteblaze?"  He asked not believing what he was seeing.  The tiger's eyes opened as he weakly welcomed his friend back.  
  
Crys was as surprised as the others only for a different reason.  She had not expected the great cat to come around so soon.  
  
In the pit that had been created by the warring energies Saber-Stryke gave his final wishes to his closest friend.  "She already has your respect I know.  Protect her and serve the boy in his battle.  Perhaps he is the one that will end Talpa's reign of tyranny."    
  
As he spoke those words, his life's breath left him and on the battlefield Saber-Stryke was no more.  Blackblaze bellowed out his sorrow at his master's parting and followed his last wish.  There was an honorable woman out there he had been ordered to protect.  
  
Jumping out of the pit he advanced on the group still looking menacing even in his moment of sadness.  As everyone else prepared for a fight, Crys stepped forward, She had changed the course of things just a little bit.  Now it was up to her to see the change through.  "You've been told to stay with us."  She asked softly, almost too softly for everyone else to hear.  
  
The air was still tense but it had toned down a notch or three since Crys had not been hurt yet and there was no indication of any impending attack.  What everyone did see however was Blackblaze bowing his armored head to her and accepting her caress.  "You needn't your armor for now, not to protect me or anyone else here."  
  
To everyone's greatest surprise the armor did disappear at her request to reveal the tiger beneath.  "Thank you."  Was all Crys said as her hand rested on the black tiger's head.  The air about the two was one of mutual respect and tolerance.  But there was also a loyalty that had started and it too could be felt to those who had an understanding of such things.  
  
Headed home Whiteblaze was restricted in his activities and so it naturally restricted Yulie, as the boy was almost never more than 10 feet from the tiger during his convalescence.  
  



	8. 8

Blackblaze stayed close to Crys and the air of wary expectancy about her started to ease as she started down the road to a friendship with the tiger that was sent to stay with her.  Crys had saved one life, now she could only wonder if it might not be possible to save the other.  
  
As she was watched over by two beings, one seen and one unseen.  The unseen force could only wonder if it were possible that she could even pull off the plan that had been a seedling in her mind for so long.  She had wanted to save Whiteblaze and, when it came down to it, she did it.    
  
 _~Her spirit is indeed strong, she may yet correct the mistakes that had been made in her world.~_   The being thought to himself as he turned away to watch another of the team.    
  
As Blackblaze sat on the dock Crys was right there at the moment brushing his coat out and pampering the large counterpart to Whiteblaze.  "I did not think that Saber-Stryke would tell you to watch over me.  I only wish I knew why he did it."  She spoke to the tiger softly as she let the scenes of everything she had been through run through her mind as she tried to assimilate them.  She knew that she had to catch the Ronin soon to put them on their guard for the next danger, It was the last test they would be allowed before they would have to battle with the Dynasty and all of it's forces again.  
  
If they were alone Blackblaze would allow a small amount of comfort to reach the lonely woman in his own catly ways.  But she knew that if they were being watched, it would be business as usual.  In a way it was amusing to Crys.  Blackblaze seemed to be used to not having to deal with showing that he was capable of the softer feelings.  But she also figured that even tigers had images to maintain.  Especially mystical tigers.  
  
So they sat out in the sun, Crys enjoying the temperate day as Blackblaze was brushed down till his coat gleamed.  Smiling in satisfaction Crys showed her own affection openly, a little more restrained when watched as she took her cues from Blackblaze, but when they were alone she was warmer and more attentive to him.  
  
It was a silent agreement, but it was their agreement nonetheless.  Enjoying the sun's rays Crys finally finished cleaning out the brush she had used and standing they both headed back to the house just in time to see Mia, Yulie and Ryo packing up the Jeep.  
  
"Headed back to the volcano Ryo?"  She asked quietly.  
  
Ryo nodded.  "Yeah. I think that since the volcano was the original source of the recharged powers of my armor, it should be able to restore the Wildfire Swords."  
  
Crys nodded and smiled.  Sounds like you have a plan then.  Just do me a favor k?  Watch your back."  
  
Ryo nodded and looked at her quizzically until he realized that she was subtly warning him that there was danger ahead.  "I'll keep that in mind Crys.  Thanks."  
  
Smiling she waved at them as they took off.  Sighing she headed back inside to set up for the next round.  She didn't know why she thought of it as a game, except that it did seem like a game of sorts.  To win you had to have the resources to defend your territory as well as attack and defeat your neighbor.  She only hoped that she was setting up right to handle the home front as well as abroad.  
  
"She's going to be trouble."  She muttered to herself as she went up to her room.  Cye was in the kitchen, Kento was busy being chased out occasionally and Sage and Rowen were doing some light sparring outside to enjoy the weather.  
  
Calling out to Cye she continued up to her room.  "Hey Cye!  Keep an eye on the news will ya?"  
  
Cye stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked up at her and nodded.  "Sure thing.  You expecting something?"  
  
 _~More like someone.~_   She thought to herself as she nodded.  "Yeah, something like that.  Ryo, Mia and Yulie just took off for the volcano and so they won't be back for a while."  
  
Nodding Cye retreated back into the kitchen to defend his cooking from Kento who came in through the back door and tried to snitch while Cye was busy with Crys.  The unsuccessful attempt was rewarded with Cye chasing Kento angrily out into the yard.  
  
Crys giggled as she watched the scene from her room and laying down for a little bit she noticed that Blackblaze laid in the middle of the floor and looked up at her.  He knew that Crys was lonely more than she would ever admit to the guys.  But he also knew her true feelings about Anubis as she had confided in him on the nights she couldn't take it any more.  
  
She was troubled, this brave and honorable woman.  But some how she always managed to keep it together when it counted, at least when it counted to her.  Blackblaze was a little confused with her moods as they swung about, but he knew that this was not Saber-Stryke and was willing to be patient with her as long as it took for her to finish her duties and get settled.  No matter where that would be.  
  
That evening the guys saw a strange sight in the yard.  Crys was walking around with a compass that she had borrowed from Rowen and picking the most open area of the yard she turned around and then pointed to a direction that Rowen knew to be true north.  
  
As Blackblaze sat down in one spot she went to a large pot that was sitting on a table and pulled out four candles with sand in the bottoms of the jars.  Placing one at the North compass point she turned until she was facing East and placed the Candle there.  This one was Yellow where the one at the North point was Blue.  
  
As she continued around a circle the guys realized that she had somehow marked out a large circle on the grass before they had started watching her strange proceedings.  Looking around she saw them and nodded as she kept going towards the South and then to the West, placing Candles in those respective areas as well.  
  
As she walked out of the circle she took up a folding table and several other unusual items.  This time Blackblaze stayed out of the circle until he was invited back in.  It was strange behavior for the black tiger that went anywhere he pleased with no regard for rank or status.    
  
The guys all got worried when she pulled out an ornate knife that had to be fairly new since she did not have a blade of her own when she came here.  
  
Putting it in a certain spot on the table she looked up to see the Ronin had all gotten a little closer to the circle wondering just what was about to happen.  The change in the woman made their hair on the backs of their necks stand on end.  They could almost feel a power coursing through her as she walked about the circle setting up whatever it was she was about to do in complete authority and calm.  
  
As she finished the preparations she looked at the guys and smiled.  "If you want to help me you can.  I am about to cast a magick of protection for you guys, as a Priestess of my path I am inviting you to enter the circle.  Just know that once the circle is closed you will not be allowed to leave until the circle is reopened.  
  
Sage stepped forward immediately as he had an idea of what she was about to do.  The future as it is on her world must be a lot more tolerant of the pagan ways than it was on his world.  Knowing that she knew something was coming up he was taking the hint and stepped into the circle where he was just sensitive enough to feel the difference just by crossing the white line in the grass.    
  
As the others looked at each other only Cye stepped forward to join Sage.  He trusted Crys more now and knew that she wouldn't harm them.  Kento and Rowen both stayed out of the circle as Kento had a hard time believing in what he couldn't see and Rowen was just a little too much on the pragmatic side to understand just what was going on just yet.  
  
Blackblaze stayed in the circle next to the table that had just recently christened an alter and then the incense came out.  It was a different, almost sharp smelling incense and they all wondered what it was as they had not had the chance to smell it before.  
  
As she instructed Cye and Sage on what to do they followed her instruction to a T and they realized that she was intentionally speaking loud enough to be heard by the Ronin that stayed outside of the circle.  After calling the corners and closing the circle completely she started the second part of the ceremony.  
  
As she spoke Sage and Cye did as they were asked and as Crys spoke the wind picked up some as a rush of energy could be felt by all in the area.  To some it was uncomfortable, to others it was like a comforting blanket covering them.  The energy level rose inside of the circle and Sage and Cye looked at each other in shocked amazement.    
  
None of the Ronin had realized that her beliefs were so strong as to affect them as she continued the power raising.  As she spoke they all realized that she was calling protection and the energy to fight in the battle to come for the Ronin.  
  
Blackblaze sat still but the tip of his tail twitched as he was suddenly back into his armor.  This further surprised all of the Ronin in attendance and the two that were outside of the circle were surprised that they could feel the energy Crys was calling forth blanket them and seem to energize them.  
  
As she closed the ceremony and reopened the circle thus dispersing the energies, Cye and Sage were hopped up on the energy of the circle to the point where they had a severe tingling feeling.  It wasn't uncomfortable for them, but it was definitely something they weren't used to.  
  
Crys came back to Sage and looking into his eyes from her shorter stature he got the feeling of complete authority from her as she calmly asked him how he felt.  She had the bucket of water with her and a large brush, as she looked closer at his aura than she did to him.    
  
When he told her that he was fine, but feeling rather tingly she smiled softly and nodded.  "You were acting as a conduit for the Lord and Lady.  Some of the energy is left in you and you need to ground yourself."  She instructed him on the way to ground himself and taking him through a visualization and knowing that his meditation would help him through most of it she stayed with him until he told her that the feeling had subsided.  
  
She moved quietly on to Cye and looking him over carefully she asked him how he was doing and she helped him to ground in the same way she had helped Sage.  As he did as she asked she began to disassemble the circle and put everything away.  Blackblaze had returned to his unarmored self as the circle closed but he was pacing as if he had way too much energy.    
  
Smiling Crys spoke with him quietly so that even the closer members of the group could not hear her and as she finished he stopped his pacing and sat quietly while she finished what she needed to do.  
  
Digging around in the bag she came up with a water bottle and some crackers.  As the others noticed that she didn't even try to disperse the white line on the ground she explained.  "It's flour and salt.  Next time it rains or a good stiff wind comes through it will go away."  
  
She finished eating and took everything back upstairs to her room she had four amazed Ronin standing at the bottom of the stairs as she changed out of her robes and back into her street clothes.  
  



	9. 9

"What was that?!  I didn't think anything could make my hair stand on end like that except Talpa's tin grin."  Kento demanded.  
  
Smiling softly she replied.  "I told you that I am a Priestess of the path that I walk in life.  The magick I work with is generally protective magicks to protect the Lord and Lady, their priests and priestesses and their followers.  You may not be a follower of my Lord and Lady, but you fight against the evils of this world to preserve the balance and that in itself is a circle.  I felt the need to cast what could be called a ward of protection over you all for the battle to come."  
  
It explained a lot about her.  Her ways and why she acted the way she did at times and Sage summed it up for her.  "So you act as a guardian of sorts for those that fight and those that can't?"  
  
"That's right Sage.  I try to stay out of the direct fighting, but I do fight indirectly.  By protecting those that protect us all."  Nodding they all noticed that the powerful feeling they had about her when she was in the circle had all but disappeared.    
  
They all thought it strange but gave it no other thought when Crys turned the TV on and told them all to watch.  They all watched the news cast on the volcano being covered with a cap of black ice and as the Ronin looked to each other they decided that they had better head out and find Ryo and the others.  
  
Grasping at the dragon necklace around her neck she watched as the four took off.  "Be well Ronin, you are about to have the shock of your young lives at the end of this battle."  She spoke softly after them.  
  
As she turned she didn't even look up as she greeted her newest guest.  "Hello Ancient One."  
  
"Indeed hello, I too did not realize your path until you spoke with the Ronin about it.  You did surprise me with how well you were able to wield the Staff for your first time and the way you interacted with Ryo's armor crystal.  Now that I know all of this I can safely say that you were indeed the best person to bring to this world.  You have been holding more secrets than I thought you might have, as open as you have been with me, I now see that you have some ingrained traits that you have learned to hide."  
  
"I would have told you Ancient One, except you never asked."  She nodded and gestured for the spirit to sit as a courtesy.  
  
"I had sensed a power about you before in our first meetings and you have been very strong despite everything that had happened to you here.  I had wondered where you were getting the strength to endure from."  
  
"The Lady and the Lord would never let their Priests and Priestesses go anywhere without the sure knowledge that there was a reason that they should go and that they would be able to protect them just as we protect the Lord and Lady as well as her followers."  Crys explained as she smiled gently.  
  
"Then you have done what you could to make certain that the balance and the circle both stay?"  She nodded as he asked the question.  It gave the Ancient One much to think about as he sat with her.    
  
"The Ronin have gone to battle Sun Devil.  I know that they will be battling Talpa soon and there is not a lot I can do to prevent the taking of Cye, Sage and Kento, but I have done what I could to prevent them from losing all of their energy when they are taken."  
  
"Then you have done enough."  As he reached out to touch her shoulder she shook her head.    
  
"No, I haven't done enough Ancient One.  Pardon my forwardness but you and I know that Anubis will die in the coming battle without intervention.  This is a different universe than my own.  He does not have to die when he dispossesses Lady Kayura and you know it.  I am going to do what I can to see that he lives.  If he still dies then it will be, but I am making the choice on the side of life instead of letting him die and not doing anything about it."    
  
"Anubis and you may walk a different path than myself, but the way I see it, you all worship a different face of the Lady and Lord.  I am not ready to let him go.  Not yet."  
  
"You have strong convictions and beliefs for a lady so young.  I believe that you may actually do it regardless of what you know to be true in your own past."  The Ancient One disappeared as Crys realized that he had just given her his blessing to try to save Anubis, something she would have done with or without his permission.  
  
Smiling softly she prepared for the welcoming of an old friend and to give more answers to the Ronin as they came home from this battle confused and angry.  
  
Blackblaze looked at her and she nodded.  "I will be fine.  Ryo will need you my friend."  Trusting her words he took off in a different route than the Ronin and at full speed knew that he would be there to watch the battle before they would need him.  As he ran his armor appeared about him.  He knew that only when the white armor was called into being would he call the sheaths for the Soul Swords.  
  
As he watched the Ronin try to fight Sun Devil he knew that the Ronin were getting desperate.  The final measure was called when the white armor was called.  Blackblaze sprung into action and as he leapt over Ryo's shoulder the Soul Swords were with him.  Ryo didn't question Blackblaze's appearance but instead took hold of the swords and prepared for battle.  
  
The battle was blessedly short between Ryo and Sun Devil, except that it was ended with the Ronin and both tigers getting encased in the Black Ice.    
  
Ryo could think of nothing else as he was being frozen other than he was getting rather upset that he was unable to do anything about this predicament.  He knew that his armor was of the Inferno and so it too should have been able to melt the ice.  As he hit on that thought he started to call upon more of the armor's enormous power and as Sun Devil was ready to leave the Ronin in white broke free of the icy tomb and with a rage not yet seen sent a fiery twister to the sky as he pulled it's power down from the heavens and rained destruction down on Sun Devil.  
  
Their adversary destroyed the Black Ice disappeared and they were all freed.  Mia and Yulie were ok thanks to Crys's protection spell from the evening and as they all looked off the road over the city of Toyama they all saw the last thing they expected.  
  
A Dynasty Gate.  
  
As it opened they heard Talpa's voice and as they listened to it they were amazed and defiant to a person as they all tried to deny the possibility that Talpa had not been destroyed by Ryo in their last battle.  It was then that Rowen, Kento, Sage and Cye all understood what Crys meant when she said that they would need the protection for the battle to come.  She had known that Talpa would be back and was trying to prepare them for it.  
  
Upset at the latest developments they all went home as the gate closed with the final message and started to reflect on everything they had learned up to this point.  
  
As they pulled into the drive Crys and Blackblaze were at the door to welcome them with another light meal and tea for those that didn't fight.  Nodding to them she acknowledged silently that she did indeed know that this event had been coming.  
  
She saw some of the anger and the feelings of betrayal in their eyes and she couldn't blame them for it.  But she knew that they would have pushed themselves to far too fast had they known that Talpa was coming back.  
  
Looking at them all she sighed.  "Yes, I knew that this was coming, the only thing I could do to prepare you all for it was let you face these battles that you fought between the last battle with Talpa and this one."  
  
"Well you coulda at least told us about this before now!"  Rowen spoke up, as he was angrier than the rest.  
  
Crys interrupted him quickly before he could continue.  "And what if I had?  Would you have pushed yourselves in training, not allowing yourselves to enjoy the peaceful moments you had in these recent times?  Would you have pushed yourselves beyond your limits?  Trying to stay up when you could have burned yourselves out making the entire team unfit to fight?"  
  
Her questions were fast and well thought out and as she asked them she had the entire team thinking about them.  Rowen realized that she was right and that she had been protecting them from themselves as well as from the evils they had fought.  
  
"Take it one step at a time guys, you can not run before you have even learned to walk.  Believe in yourselves and trust that you will survive all of this."  As she headed up the stairs to go to bed she yawned and looked back.  "If you have dreams tonight.  Let me know please?"  Turning back she finished the trek back up to her room with Blackblaze and fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.  She knew that he guys would stay up a little longer talking about her, but for the moment, that did not matter.  
  
In fact they did talk about her.  They didn't know whether or not to trust her, but as she had protected Mia and Yulie from the dangerous Black Ice when they had no protection they were willing to giver her another chance.  Ryo still kept to the back of his mind the event of his armor reacting to Crys and thought it the best time to bring it up.  
  
"Hey, guys.  I don't know if this means anything about her or not.  But when I was recovering from the first battle with Talpa, Crys came into my room and my armor crystal reacted to her.  All she did was she raised her eyebrow at it and it stopped glowing at her."  
  
That was when he found out that the others had similar experiences with her.  Sage and Cye explained the events that happened in the backyard at the house while Mia, Yulie and Ryo were at the Volcano and the others were surprised to find out what that surge of energy was.    
  
"Well it didn't feel malevolent."  Mia spoke her thoughts as they came.  "More like a blanket of energy wrapping around me."    
  
Yulie confirmed that he felt it too but what the Ronin felt was a little different.  As they puzzled it out they figured that whatever magick she used it dealt with the elements and the corners she had called that evening.  The Ronin didn't feel the "blanket" per say, but it was something more like an extra layer of armor that had been put on them that they couldn't take off and was invisible.  
  
As Blackblaze lay down outside of Crys's door he looked at the stairs and saw Whiteblaze at the top looking at him.  As they held a conference on their own level Whiteblaze made it known to his counterpart that he had felt the strange energy and knew who had directed it.  Blackblaze only reassured his counterpart that there was nothing to worry about from that corner and put his head back down to sleep again.  
  
As everyone wound down for the night, Sage, and Cye slept deeply and better than they had in weeks while the others slept harder than was usual for them, did not have the contact Sage and Cye did with the circle of power that Crys had directed that evening and so were not as drained.  
  
True to her word each of the Ronin did have a dream that night.  The Ancient went to each of them to give them a task to train.  He knew that the white armor was not easily directed and as the Ronin did not know some things about the natures of their armor he knew that it was time to train them to sharpen their spirits before the battle.  
  
The next morning Crys was up with Mia and listening to Kento as he ate.  She knew that he had the dream that she had known about, so she wasn't surprised to hear the others pipe up from the stairs.  As she smiled at them all she noticed that their auras had changed some.  Puzzled a bit she realized quickly that her magick was integrating with the magicks used to create the armors and give them their powers.  
  
"Take care you guys.  And be careful."  Crys told them as she stressed the last part trying to warn them to be on their guard even as they trained.  She knew that the Ancient would be with them as they faced the battles ahead but she also knew that Talpa had activated his strongest warrior.  If Rowen and Ryo weren't careful, they were going to be in over their heads before they knew it.


End file.
